Il était une fois
by BeautifullFight
Summary: La guerre laisse toujours des cicatrices qu'une simple histoire peut raviver


La nuit venait à peine de prendre la place du jour

Disclamer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement)

Note : Bon bien voilà ma nouvelle histoire…c'est court, très court mais bon, je viens de finir l'école et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un one shot un peu quétaine... et ça a donner sa donc…bonne lecture

La nuit venait à peine de prendre la place du jour. Dans une maison chaleureuse, près du foyer qui diffusait une chaleur dorée, se trouvaient un homme et son fils. Le plus vieux caressa avec amour les doux cheveux du garçonnet. L'enfant regarda l'homme puis demanda :

«Raconte-moi une histoire, papa»

«Laquelle mon cœur?»

«Celle de la grande bataille!!»

Le père eut un sourire nostalgique. Son regard se perdit durant quelques instants, puis il commença à raconter l'histoire préférée de son fils.

« Il y a de cela longtemps, alors que la guerre venait à peine de débuter, une prophétie fut prononcée. Un jeune garçon délivrerait le monde de Voldemort ou mourai de sa main. Dès cet instant le destin du Survivant fut scellé. Voldemort, apprenant l'existence de la prophétie, tua la famille du jeune sauveur alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Mais l'amour de sa mère sauva le garçon et cette nuit là, et Voldemort fut défait. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Le jeune garçon grandi auprès des moldus et à onze ans, alors qu'il ignorait tout de la magie, un géant vint le chercher pour l'amener à Poudlard…»

L'homme cessa de lire durant un instant, sa respiration était un peu saccadée.

«Papa?»

L'homme posa son regard sous le doux visage de son fils. Le bambin avait des yeux d'ange.

«Oui mon cœur?»

«Je vais aller à Poudlard moi aussi?» Sa moue pleine d'espoir fit fondre le cœur de l'homme

«Oui, mais pas avant longtemps»

Le jeune garçon fit une moue.

«Dans combien de temps?»

«Dans cinq ans mon cœur»

Le petit garçon compta cinq sur ses doigts, puis eut un sourire satisfait. Le père continua sa lecture.

« À Poudlard le Survivant ne découvrit pas que la magie, mais aussi l'amitié, l'entraîde, la force et…l'amour…»

L'homme essuya rapidement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Le garçon ne s'en rendit pas compte mais leva la tête pour voir pourquoi son père c'était arrêté.

«Tu vas bien papa?»

«Oui mon coeur»

Il embrassa les cheveux soyeux de son fils et continua sa lecture.

«En première année le Survivant neutralisa un troll qui mettait en danger de nombreux élèves. N'écoutant que son courage il partit à la recherche du monstre et à l'aide de ses amis sauva une jeune fille… Durant toutes ses années d'études il combattit courageusement …

«Papa?»

Le père sourit affectueusement.

«Oui mon cœur?»

«C'est grand comment un troll?»

«C'est grand comme l'arbre dans le jardin, peut-être plus»

Le garçonnet ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

«Mais il est vraiment grand l'arbre!»

«Un troll aussi c'est grand»

Le jeune garçon imagina une créature énorme, couverte de pustules et énorme. Il frissonna. Son père devait mentir, rien d'aussi grand ne pouvait exister. Son père le serra contre lui.

«Tu veux que j'arrête de raconter l'histoire?»

«Non, je veux savoir la fin…»

Le père sourit

«…il affronta courageusement les défis qui se présentaient à lui. Avec l'aide de ses amis il déjoua à de nombreuse reprise les plans de Voldemort qui tentait de revenir à la vie. Ce ne fut que lorsque le survivant finissait sa quatrième année que le mage noir remporta une victoire. Il captura le survivant, et lui volant quelque gouttes de son sang…pu renaître. De nouveau le jeune adolescent réussit à échapper aux partisans du Lord noir, mais un de ses amis avait perdu la vie aux mains de Voldemort. Sa rage envers son ennemi n'en fut que plus grande, et il du attendre jusqu'à sa septième année pour affronter son destin.

C'était un soir d'été, la lune était pleine. Une brise agitait les feuilles des arbres de la forêt de Poudlard. L'armée de Voldemort était aux portes de l'école de sorcellerie. Accompagné de tous ses amis, Harry se battit vaillamment, enchaînant sort après sort. La cours de l'école de sorcellerie ressemblait à une véritable boucherie, le sang coulait à flot sur le sol…»

L'homme s'interrompit en voyant le regard terrorisé de son fils.

« Heu…Longtemps après que la bataille finale eut commencée, il se retrouva seul contre Voldemort. Le combat fut sanglant et le jour commençait à poindre lorsque Harry lança le sortilège fatal à Voldemort.

Il avait vaincu…»

Le père regarda son fils qui commençait à s'endormir. Il continua sa lecture.

«Mais ses blessures étaient trop profondes, trop graves…et il s'effondra lui aussi. Ses amis l'approchèrent, mais quelqu'un dont tous avaient ignoré l'existence fut le premier à ses côtés. Tous ignoraient l'existence de cet amour secret, car si Voldemort l'avait su, cela les aurait mis en danger. Le jeune homme serra longuement Harry dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes… et le survivant s'éteignit…»

Le père retint durement un sanglot. Il caressa les cheveux de son enfant qui ressemblait tant à son père. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts tels des émeraudes.

Draco leva les yeux vers la lune, essuya avec douceur les larmes sur ses joues et murmura

«Je t'aimerai toujours…Harry»


End file.
